


Foi o que disseram...

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Frobin, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Time Skip, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: FRobin | [Franky/Robin]Robin gostava da forma como Franky a observava, como se aceitasse um desafio... ela prepararia um desafio para ele tão em breve... desde a festa de despedida em Water 7 vinha pensando em algumas coisas..."(...)Ele rodou as mãos enormes em torno da cintura dela, pressionando com cuidado para não machucar, os seios esfregando no peito dele, e o cheiro de lírios predominando no ambiente.Robin o puxou até o outro lado da biblioteca, onde havia um tapete, ela o empurrou obrigando-o a sentar, ainda o beijando ardentemente, ela brotou uma mão nas costas dele, e começou e descartar a camisa."* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **





	Foi o que disseram...

**Author's Note:**

> ** One Piece não me pertence, mas estou feliz pelo Oda-sensei ter determinado que Franky e Robin são Mamãe e Papai do bando. :3 **
> 
> Os acontecimentos da fic se desenrolam logo após os eventos de Thriller Bark.
> 
> _"Nós Piratas, quando encontramos algo valioso, não deixamos escapar... sem um bom motivo." _  
— Nico Robin, capítulo 437, episódio 322.

O dia começou com um sol incrível, o cheiro de mar fazendo os instintos piratas de Franky vibrarem dentro dele, haviam muitas coisas para consertar e isso o animava muito, mas ele simplesmente não se concentrava... não conseguia parar de admirar algo... ele não conseguia manter a atenção no trabalho nem por meia hora que fosse.

Do outro lado do pátio, Lola dava instruções aos seus tripulantes, Nami fazia Usopp ajustar algo na estranha arma dela, e mais ao fundo, sentada confortavelmente em um sofá improvisado ao sol da manhã, estava _ela_. Os cabelos negros brilhantes como o mais perfeito aço de carbono, os olhos sempre reservados, fixos nas páginas do livro. Franky não queria admitir, mas a verdade era que estava muito intrigado com aquela mulher... a mulher que todos disseram que era perigosa, a mulher que todos disseram ser a criança do demônio, a mulher que agora não saía dos seus pensamentos, nem dos seus pervertidos sonhos.

De repente, como se percebesse que Franky estava observando, ela o encarou longamente, os cílios escuros esvoaçaram lentamente em uma piscada que expulsou o ar dos pulmões de Franky, ele derrubou o martelo, após martelar o próprio dedo com uma força incomum, provavelmente ficaria um amassado no metal por baixo da camada que imitava a pele, ele, corado e nervoso, se abaixou para juntar a ferramenta, enquanto Robin observava descaradamente o seu bumbum.

_“Criança do demônio. Foi o que disseram...”_  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Robin leu pela segunda vez o parágrafo, no enredo cyberpunk, o personagem principal era um humano modificado que se encontrava terminantemente apaixonado pela moça que não gostava de máquinas, ele vivia o drama de se declarar e perder a amiga, ou viver para sempre na negação do próprio sentimento.

Robin o achava tolo. A moça claramente correspondia aos sentimentos, mas o personagem principal era muito inseguro por todos os motivos steampunk possíveis. Ela sentiu alguém a observando e ergueu o rosto do livro, seus olhos encontraram os de Franky, ela demorou alguns segundos para notar que ele estava corando, pega de surpresa, sentiu seu coração acelerar... não sabia desde quando, mas isso estava começando a se repetir mais vezes do que ela pudesse contar.

Atrapalhado como um menino que cresceu demais, ele derrubou o martelo e ficou deslocado, Robin sorriu achando interessante o comportamento dele. Desde que se juntou os Mugiwaras ela sorria mais, porém o fato é que desde o momento que conheceu Franky, estava sorrindo mais ainda. Ele fora intenso durante os momentos em que ambos eram prisioneiros da CP9, mas as aventuras da noite passada estreitaram ainda mais a interação dos dois, ele fazia ela rir como ninguém.

Ele era extremamente inteligente, sabia tanto de engenharia que era fascinante, também não era um idiota quando se tratava de conhecimentos gerais, e com certeza não faltavam assuntos entre os dois. Robin gostava de ouvir a voz dele, de vê-lo intercalando um comportamento emotivo com momentos de pura genialidade tecnológica, também adorava assistir quando ele se esforçava para entreter os nakamas mais novos, cantando ou dançando. Robin nunca havia conhecido alguém que pudesse cobrir o silêncio que, há muito, se instalou dentro dela.

— Robin-chan, eu trouxe uma xícara de café... – Sanji cantarolou e, em um giro delicado, depositou elegantemente uma xícara na frente de Robin, quando ela acordou dos seus próprios pensamentos e o agradeceu, o loiro mudou completamente a postura, e uma explosão de corações sobrevoou em torno dele. — WHHOOOGH!! ROBIIIIN-CHWAAN!! Suas maçãs do rosto estão avermelhadas por me ver!! ROBIIINN-CHWWWAANN ESTÁ APAIXONADA POR MIM!!!!

— Mas o que há com você? — A voz de Usopp soou divertida ao lado, Nami sacudia a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. — Se o Zoro estivesse aqui tenho certeza que ele ia dizer que você está ridículo.

— Usopp tem razão, Sanji-kun, Robin está rosada por causa do sol, vê? Ela não está usando um protetor... — Nami falou sapiente.

— Oh, minha querida Nami-san... está com ciúmes? Eu trouxe um suco para você também, né-éh... — Sanji ronronou, se aproximando da ruiva, ele entregou um suco com uma mesura exagerada, Nami simplesmente pegou o suco e agradeceu meneando a cabeça.

— OI!! Eu também preciso de alguma bebida aqui... — Usopp choramingou, mas Nami o acertou no ombro com um soco indolor, dando ordens relacionadas à arma dela.

Robin observou sorrindo a cena, e depois voltou a cabeça para Franky que já tinha terminado a parte onde estava, e agora se dedicava a outro conserto.

Ela voltou para o livro, mas sabia que a leitura não ia render... ela não estava com uma boa concentração hoje, não com a estrela azul brilhando mais que o sol na frente dela.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Sanji tinha essa coisa engraçada pelas mulheres, em muito pouco tempo Franky já havia visto tanto disso que se acostumara. Ele sentiu o estômago despencar ao pensar nos chutes que levara de Sanji no maldito trem por causa do ocorrido com Usopp... se Sanji ao menos imaginasse que Franky estava tendo sonhos pervertidos com Robin... nem todo o conhecimento do ciborgue seria capaz de consertar seu rosto.

Depois que os nakamas voltaram para suas atividades, Robin lia novamente, Franky baixou os óculos de proteção e soldou uma grade, ele não conseguiu apagar da mente os momentos que, mesmo sem querer, teve a morena misteriosa em seus braços. Ela era leve e cálida como uma gota de perversão.

_“Gota de perversão? Mas que diabos está acontecendo comigo?”_

Franky sacudiu a cabeça, estava cansado, era isso... foi uma noite agitada e depois de tudo ele ainda não havia parado. Deveria estar exausto e isso o fazia ter pensamentos absurdos. Ele olhou por sobre os ombros e notou que ela também o observava, colocando uma mecha escura atrás da orelha delicada, em seguida ela cruzou os braços e Franky foi surpreendido com uma mão elegante tirando os óculos de proteção dele. Agora ela via dentro de seus olhos. Os óculos foram levados por um campo de braços recém-surgidos no chão. Mil pétalas voaram quando todos os braços se extinguiram, e Robin segurou os óculos com uma só mão, sacudindo levemente os óculos e sorrindo brincalhona.

Um pouco irritado e muito sem jeito, Franky caminhou a passos pesados até ela, que o olhava altiva, um sorriso malévolo estampado no rosto perfeito.

_“Criança do demônio. Foi o que disseram...”_

— Oi, Nico Robin! Sem meus óculos não posso terminar o serviço!

Franky deu o melhor tentando parecer mais irritado do que nervoso, mas tudo foi em vão, quando um braço brotou do ombro dele, recolocando os óculos no alto da cabeça, em seguida bagunçando os cabelos azuis.

— Teria mais sucesso se não me admirasse tanto.

Robin deslizou um dedo pelo peito aparente do ciborgue, ele estremeceu, ela sorriu.

— Eu... não... eu... estou só apreciando a vista...

Franky se amaldiçoou por gaguejar, mas estava se sentindo derretido, nervoso, quente... o olhar dela parecia que o despia, ou pior, parecia que poderia descobrir todos os segredos dele.

Robin por sua vez adorou a reação dele, se fosse outro teria corrido, teria descartado a investida dela, mas ele não, ainda trêmulo e agitado, ele permaneceu no lugar, como se aceitasse um desafio... ela prepararia um desafio para ele tão em breve... desde a festa de despedida em Water 7 ela vinha pensando em algumas coisas...

— Acho que vamos poder navegar ainda hoje.

Ele falou tirando-a do transe, Robin piscou ao ver o rosto dele vermelho, lá estava o sorriso nada inocente, a língua dele umedeceu o lábio inferior e ele a encarou com olhos penetrantes. A afirmação soava mais como uma promessa.

— Acredito que vou ficar muito tempo na biblioteca. Tenho algumas coisas para pesquisar.

Ela declarou com expressão enigmática, e recebeu uma piscadela dele como resposta, Franky deu as costas e se afastou.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Muito mais tarde naquele dia, o Sunny-go já cortava as ondas rumo à Ilha dos Tritões, ou pelo menos era o que eles esperavam, Franky estava distraído no leme, apreciando o vento suave da noite, no convés, Chopper muito sonolento e deitado sobre os alteres gigantes de Zoro, xingava o espadachim por não repousar adequadamente; Usopp e Luffy brincavam jogando bolinhos um na boca do outro, Luffy já estava na forma fuusen, de tantos bolinhos que Usopp acertara, enquanto o próprio atirador resmungava sobre a péssima mira do capitão; Nami já havia se recolhido; Sanji aparentemente estava na cozinha; Brook dedilhava sua guitarra uma melodia suave, mas triste, algo sobre saudade flutuava com o ar da noite.

Franky olhou novamente e não encontrou o que procurava, ele respirou fundo e desceu as escadas, caminhou até a mesa no centro do gramado e bebeu uma garrafa inteira de cola, em seguida fez sinal para Usopp.

— Oi! Usopp! Pode ver com a Nami se vamos fazer uma parada para o pernoite?

O moreno fez um sinal positivo e correu em direção ao quarto feminino, Luffy por sua vez se deitou no gramado, em um sono instantâneo. Zoro subia a caminho do Ninho, depois de levar um Chopper adormecido para o dormitório masculino. Sanji observava tudo da porta da cozinha.

— Ela falou que vamos parar. Disse que a navegação ficará mais fácil com a luz do dia, pode baixar âncora! — Usopp declarou já se dirigindo para o dormitório. — Franky, se não se importa...

— Ah, não! Pode ir dormir, eu estou SUPER bem! Não se preocupe!

Usopp se afastou bocejando, deu um chute amigável em Luffy, e com ajuda de Sanji ambos arrastaram o capitão borrachudo para o dormitório também.

Aparentemente tudo estava calmo, Franky acionou o sistema de âncora e respirando fundo para eliminar qualquer resquício de nervosismo, se dirigiu à biblioteca, abriu a porta levemente e viu o perfil de Robin iluminado pelo aquário, era incrível o efeito que aquela luz fazia nos cabelos dela.

Robin estava relaxada, ela se banhara e trocara a roupa confortável que usara durante o dia, estava agora usando novamente o vestido violeta. As pernas torneadas estavam expostas, e as curvas dos seios eram uma armadilha prendendo os olhos dele.

De repente ela o encarou, o olhar intenso fez o coração estúpido dele acelerar.

— Boa Noite, Nico Robin.

Ele cumprimentou um pouco tímido, embora soubesse que queria ficar com ela para o resto da noite.

— Eu preferiria que me chamasse apenas de “Robin”.

Ela fez sinal para que ele sentasse ao lado dela no sofá que circulava a frente do aquário, uma mão brotou no peito dele, e puxou sua camisa amarela, como um convite incomum.

— Se prefere... eu _super_ posso tentar, mas você é sempre tão introspectiva, vou demorar a ter um pouco de intimidade...

Robin ergueu os olhos castanhos, e Franky achou que se perdeu por um longo momento.

— Podemos estreitar nossa relação... Já fiz você voar uma vez, né?

Franky sentiu a garganta apertar quando Robin soltou o livro de lado e segurou firmemente a mão dele. Em segundos ela estava de pé, entre as pernas de Franky, ele engoliu com dificuldade, enquanto ela tinha um sorriso travesso enfeitando os lábios vermelhos.

_“Criança do demônio. Foi o que disseram...”_

— Tudo bem, Franky?

— Super! Na verdade estou em uma semana muito SUPER!

Robin sorriu vendo ele erguer os braços e uni-los no alto da cabeça. Um menino que cresceu demais, era isso mesmo.

Aproveitando a pequena distração, Robin escorregou um dedo nas costas dele, ao mesmo tempo que grudou os lábios, a língua encontrando a dele, sem nenhuma atitude preliminar, eles já não eram mais crianças para fazerem jogos. E ela não tinha muita paciência para instigações.

Ao sentir a maciez da língua dela, Franky pensou ter tomado um tonel inteiro de cola, tamanha foi sua euforia, ele rodou as mãos enormes em torno da cintura dela, pressionando com cuidado para não machucar, os seios esfregando no peito dele, e o cheiro de lírios predominando no ambiente.

Robin o puxou até o outro lado da biblioteca, onde havia um tapete, ela o empurrou obrigando-o a sentar, e, ainda o beijando ardentemente, brotou uma mão nas costas dele, começando e descartar a camisa.

Franky sentiu o rosto arder, a língua de Robin dançando freneticamente com a dele, o beijo era doce e quente, o membro dele já latejava dentro da sunga, e o desejo parecia ficar cada vez mais insuportável. Ele sentiu sua camisa ser tirada e agora se encontrava quase nu, com Robin totalmente vestida entre seus braços.

— Acho que você está jogando sujo... ainda há muito tecido entre nós...

Robin simplesmente puxou o vestido sobre a cabeça, e encarou Franky com olhar irresistível, um sutiã preto destacava os seios perfeitos, a calcinha fazia um trabalho impecável deixando em destaque a cintura e o alto das coxas, a meia arrastão presa por uma cinta-liga formava um contraste tão lindo, que Franky achou que ficaria petrificado instantaneamente.

Foi então que Robin sentou no colo dele, deslizou os dedos nos cabelos azuis e esfregou sem piedade o corpo esguio contra o de Franky, por um louco segundo ele realmente achou que tinha morrido, mas então ela o mordeu na orelha, e escorregou a língua úmida pela lateral do pescoço dele, Franky gemeu, e não se conteve mais.

Ele desceu o rosto entre os seios dela e abriu o sutiã, Robin suspirou longamente, com os olhos fechados ela sentia a frieza do nariz metálico dele contra seu peito, a sensação acendeu o desejo dela como nunca antes. Ela abusou da própria habilidade, fazendo surgir um par de mãos despindo a calcinha, depois deslizou os dedos dentro da sunga dele, encontrando um membro rijo e pulsante, quente ao toque. Ela afundou a língua dentro da boca dele, engolindo um grito mudo do ciborgue, com a outra mão puxou os fios azuis como se fosse se afogar de tanta excitação, o ar estava repleto dos sussurros deles, a intimidade dela latejava pedindo atenção, Franky pressionou o bumbum dela, apertando as nádegas com adoração, nesse ponto Robin rasgou sem piedade a sunga de Franky.

Livre de barreiras físicas, Robin escorregou sentada no alto do colo dele, ela guiou-o para o caminho exato onde queria e a penetração foi alucinante, ambos sufocaram pela imensa emoção de estarem juntos, desprovidos de preocupações por um momento, e, finalmente entregues um ao outro.

A cada movimento elegante dos quadris dela, Franky achava que teria uma nova morte, ela era tão insuportavelmente quente e apertada que ele sentia falta de ar e um desequilíbrio absurdo, ele abocanhou o seio que balançava lindamente na frente do seu rosto, mordeu deliciosamente o mamilo túrgido e lambeu em volta da auréola.

— Ahhh... Franky... se eu soubesse que você faria tudo isso tão bem...

Franky calou a declaração sussurrada com um beijo voraz, quem se importa com o passado, se ele a tinha, literalmente, montada, o enlouquecendo ainda mais a cada segundo. Ele sentiu unhas arranhando suas costas e tinha certeza de que ambas as mãos dela estavam nos cabelos dele, e quando ele menos esperou, ela acelerou os movimentos freneticamente, ele sentiu um penhasco se aproximando, a pressão nos testículos era insustentável... ele sabia que explodiria em pouco tempo...

— Aw... Ro-Robin... eu... não seja tão... afoita... eu... não vou suportar por muito tempo...

Impaciente, Robin empurrou o rosto dele entre os seios dela, direcionando um mamilo para a boca dele, Franky sentiu o corpo dela estremecer repentinamente e os movimentos ficaram mais intensos, em resposta ele mordeu e beijou cada centímetro de pele quente e doce, o hálito dela fazendo todo o corpo dele arrepiar... a intensidade do coito aumentando fervorosamente.

Robin sentiu as mãos dele firmemente posicionadas na cintura dela, direcionando cada nova investida, então ela não pôde mais esperar, sentiu como se todo o chão desaparecesse, arqueou as costas e gritou, dessa vez sem poder ser contida.

Franky sentiu que flutuava, mais uma vez levado por ela em um voo de alguns delirantes segundos, ele sentiu seu membro sendo pressionado pelo calor arrebatador da intimidade de Robin, ela gritou e ele observou atentamente o rosto adorável contorcido de prazer, toda a visão do êxtase dela explodiu uma reação em cadeia nele, e, com o corpo em chamas, ele gozou dentro dela, por instantes que pareceram vidas inteiras, segundos de prazer irreversível, intenso e absurdamente delicioso...

Robin desabou sobre ele, o próprio Franky se sentia fraco e ofegante, então ela falou:

— Não foi você quem disse que estava em uma semana muito SUPER?

Quando viu o sorriso malicioso dela, ele habilmente reverteu as posições, ficando por cima dela no tapete da biblioteca.

— Estou ainda mais SUPER agora mesmo!

Ele se inclinou e a beijou apaixonadamente. Robin ergueu as pernas em um movimento gracioso, posicionou os calcanhares nos ombros de Franky.

— Vai me levar em um super novo voo?

— Posso fazer você ir muito mais alto do que aquilo...

— Suuupah!

Ele beijou cada um dos pés dela com devoção. Não se podia perder tempo, não com uma mulher como esta, bem ali, embaixo dele e sorrindo desafiadoramente.  
  


_“Criança do demônio. Foi o que disseram...”_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oi Minna-san!!
> 
> ~~PRIMEIRA FIC FROBIN~~ ♥ OMG!!
> 
> Espero que os fãs Frobin recebam esta fic com carinho e me perdoem por qualquer escorregão... não sei se vou escrever outra fic para eles, pois minha inspiração é imprevisível, insana e incontrolável... e definitivamente este é um casal delicioso, mas meu coração é Usona por inteiro! ♥
> 
> Se você leu, agradeço o prestígio, deixe sua opinião sincera, eu adoraria trocar ideias com quem ama os personagens.
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
